1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to an apparatus for restricting the dynamic motion of a heavy bag suspended at one end for physical training purposes, and more particularly, to a spotter strap releasably secured to the bottom end of the heavy bag and extending to a releasable joint on the floor or equivalent surface.
2. Background
Heavy bags used for physical training to improve boxing ability are well known in the art. Typically, the heavy bag is suspended from a frame at its top end whereby it is permitted to swing freely back and forth. Because the bag has a relatively large mass, once it starts to swing under repeated punching loads by the user, inertia makes it difficult to prevent it from continuing to swing which may interfere with its intended use. Thus, it is desirable to provide a means whereby the user can anchor the bottom of the bag to either the floor or a part of the support frame such that the bag will be constrained from swinging.